Episode 1
Opening Episode 1 opens with Jenk finishing a conversation with his brother. Jenk's health starts a 50/100. Jenk can restore his health by going to the fire in the middle of their hut and using(space bar) the food cooking there(not seen). Three meals a day(real time, not game time) can be eating here. The Save The Princess quest has already started. Jenk has three basic destinations to choose from at this point. The village, the castle, and the forest. Jenk will not be ready to enter the cave until he has learned some of the educational material. The Village In the village Jenk can steal Gold from some of the villager's homes. And an old man offers an amulet that protects against magic. There is a store and inn near the village entrance, where supplies and rest can be had. Staying at the inn cost 20 Gold. It saves the game and exits. When the game is restarted, Jenk's health is restored partially or fully depending on how long a break Jenk had(real time). At the store, tools and items can be bought. The things available at the store include herbs. Herbs will heal Jenk and are only 30 Gold. Other useful items include the Slime Shaker that will start battles when possible, and it's opposite Odaicon's Blessing which reduces the chance of a battle for a short while. The Castle In the castle, Jenk can talk to the King, who tells him that the princess has been kidnapped. However, there is no need to be told before getting started on the quest. Jenk can take the time to talk to all the people in the castle, but there is nothing needed here yet. The Forest In the forest, random battles are far more likely. Also note that the chances of a random battle go up with the amount of Gold Jenk it carrying. Only the hills are safe from slimes. Jenk needs to fight slimes to level up his skills. Battles In the battles with the slimes, there are several kinds of slimes Jenk may see depending on the game type being played. (See Slimes#Education for details of what each is covering.) Battles are are not turn based, but time based. Slimes may attack at anytime. Jenk needs to enter the correct answers as quickly as possible to avoid damage. When a new item is presented for the first time, or Jenk has forgotten the answer, press space bar twice. (With the first press, a question mark is shown above Jenk's head. The second confirms.) This will bring up the answer and depending on the game type additional information. Jenk is temporarily stunned and game play is paused giving a chance to study the answer. The answer is in red, and must be typed. As it is typed, the letters change to white. Press space bar or enter to commit the answer and attack. When Jenk knows the answer, type the answer and press space to attack. If the game type supports giving additional information, using enter instead of space will bring that information back up with out the penalties that come with missing, and game play will pause. Pressing space or enter again, will complete the attack and resume game play. During battles, Jenk does not have access to his inventory, so he needs to be careful not to wander around with his health too low. The Cave When Jenk is confident with the first 50 or so educational tidbits, he is ready to venture into the cave, but not too far. Jenk will need to know about 100, as well as some other things to make it all the way to the bottom. In side the cave, the slimes are different. They are testing slimes. If Jenk gets the answer wrong, no correction is given. If Jenk does not know the anwer, he will need to run, or else he will eventually die. Pressing the escape key opens a menu. The first option on the menu is to run. Some times Jenk can get away, and must try to fight before he can run away. While in the cave, Jenk needs for find some items. The Escape Twine, and the Princess Ring. The Ring Once Jenk has found the Princess's ring, he needs to show it to the King. This convinces the King that Jenk is serious, and has a real chance of finding her. Now, having confidence in Jenk, the King gives Jenk a Battle Axe. This weapon upgrade makes it possible for Jenk to inflict damage on the knight slimes deeper in the cave. Combined with learning about 100 educational tidbits, Jenk can now make it to the bottom of the cave. The Ship At the bottom of the cave, there is a chest full of gold, that will max out Jenk's carrying ability. 99,999 Gold. Take this back to the pirate in the village. Note that this much gold makes the probability of a random battle very high. If Jenk does not use odaicon's blessing, then he will have a battle every step or so. Once Jenk brings the gold to the pirate, he can buy the pirate's ship. The ship will be located just west of the village in the sea (of course). The Island of Slimes With the pirate ship, Jenk can travel to the Island of Slimes. It is on the other side of the world from Jagaimo, so Jenk must travel across the sea for a long time. Because it is on the opposite side of the world from Jagaimo, Jenk can travel in any direction from the island to find the Island of Slimes. On the Island of Slimes, there is a castle, a few small forests, and a cave. To survive the cave, Jenk will need to know another 100 tidbits of learning, totaling to about 200 educational tidbits. The Princess To save her he needs to find here on the bottom level of the cave, and talk to her. She will ask Jenk for her ring back, and use it to magically transport everyone back to her castle on Jagaimo, leaving Jenk's pirate ship behind. The Artifacts are located in the Princess' Cave and are necessary to continue the story. If Jenk does not find this item before saving the Princess, then talk to the girl with green hair next to the king on Jagaimo Island to receive them. For Jenk's heroic rescue of the Princess, the King knights him, and gives him Royal Pants. Episode 1 concludes with the congratulatory dialog. Continue with Episode 2. Category:Episodes